Dyskusja:Volgaraahk
Na YT sie nadaje :) Szybko zakładaj konto i go wrzucaj :O Ładny, podoba mi się. 10/10. I zrób artykuł o tym Nitronianie. Lord Vox 20:10, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) VOX! WCIĘŁEŚ MI SIĘ! A sam M.O.C.-ek jest genialny! PRzebija wiele M.O.C.-ków naszej Wikii. Owszem do Florexa czy Murlada to mu nieco daleko ale i tak jest swietny. Jak dla mnie po Vezoku, Greshu, Voxie jesteś kolejno ty w budowaniu ;). Samego go oceniam na 1/1. Piękny ;) --DARNOK 2 20:13, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) No fakt, jest niezły. Miły dla oka, nadawałby się jako set. Nie będę się zbytnio rozpisywał, bo całość jest świetna. Do konstrukcji nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Ne rozumiem tylko na czym ma polegać moc głodu. No i widzę, że zmieniłeś podpis? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Moc głodu to inna nazwa mocy absorbcji - Gur (fajna czcionka nie?) Dokładnie tak, Guru. I tak, fajne czcionka ^^. Moc Głodu ma, ponieważ jego bazą do ulepszania był Vorahk (co z resztą jest napisane w jego biografii). A podpis zmieniłem, ponieważ jest to imię mojego Self-MOCa, lub jak kto woli mówić - mojego głównego bohatera ;) Volga raahk :Tak, jak mój Tuhrax :) Vezok999 13:59, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Czcionka nie fajna. Żywioł? Gód - ujdzie. Energia - nie. Ten jego kumpel... Głowa by NSSD Forever? Nie lubię tych głów. Wolę BioRockDude. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:07, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Tak, z tym że BioRockDude zrobił tylko jednego Nitroniana (Jakob), który ma head designa NSSDForever :P Volga raahk Mi chodziło, że od twórczość Forewera wolę Rocka. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:14, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Aha, mój błąd. Ja też wolę BioRocka, ale jeśli chodzi o Nitronian, to wolę wzorować się na NSSD ;) Volga raahk Eh, sami zgapiacze :P Sami nic nie zrobicie :P ? U mnie jest 100 999% Vezoka w Vezoku ^^ Conajwyzej inni mogą podpatrywać ode mnie. No ale nie po to piszę. No brak mi słów. Ja jestem, jak pewnie wiecie fanem dużych konstrukcji, szczególnie tak dobrych :) Geniale użycie oonów Voroxa. Konstrukcyjnie, kolorystycznie, w ogóle nie mam się do czego ,przyczepić. Pozostaje mi dać tylko 10/10, czyli full. Ale co do historii- cieszyłbym się, gdybyś spolszczył nazwę tego projektu Makuta- tak by było znacznie lepiej. Vezok999 13:59, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Niezły gość. Szkoda, że zmieniłeś go z Banderwila, bo nie lubię, jak userzy zmieniają swoje postacie, ale jak wygodniej ci z tym ponurakiem... XD dobra, MOC niezły, ocena 8+.Sekenuva 15:41, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) W tym sensie moc Głodu. Już myślałem, że będzie jakoś głodził swoich przeciwników czy coś. Zapomniałem o tej mocy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Głodził przeciwników, haha, dobre ;D Vezok999 17:25, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Głodzenie przeciwników, buhahaahahhahaha! 7/10 JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ PORZUCIĆMROCZNEGO BOHATERA, DLA NIEGO?!?! Przepraszam, ale on nigdy już nie będzie dla mnie tak dobry. A historia dla Banderwila? Myślałem, że jest ściśle związana z MB. So what? Kani--Nui 18:53, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Uwielbiam Rahkshi.Duży i ma fajny wygląd.10/10Panrahk17 14:51, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Tak czekam i czekam, i chyba się nie doczekam, więc już napiszę. Nie zauważyliście, że Volgaraahk dostał w spadku napierśnik po MB? Przyjrzyjcie się. Widzicie? Volgaraahk Taaa... Ale co ma piernik do wiatraka?--Guurahk 17:20, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) To, że piernik może być w kształcie wiatraka xD Ale do rzeczy: To Volg ma do MB, że mają wspólny napierśnik :P Nie jasno piszę? Volgaraahk Wspólny to on może mieć też z Arcticą i Bajeshti(m?), a nawet z Xirą, Vaxdą i Novą, jak się kolor przemaluje. No, i oczywiście z Toa Nuva. Ja jednak uważam że ten napierśnik jest trochę zbyt "biuściasty" ;P Lord Vox 17:45, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Mi chodzi o połączenie napierśnika Toa Hordika z napierśnikiem Toa Nuva (takie jak u MB). Zbyt "biuściasty"... xD Volgaraahk Wiem o co chodzi... Taki żarcik to był. W ogóle to jesteś niedobry, ukradłeś mi pomysł z tym połączeniem >:C i jeszcze z tym połączeniem samego tułowia hordika z piraka Lord Vox 17:56, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Jakie połączenie tułowia Hordika z Piraka? Żadnego takiego połączenia nie robiłem Volgaraahk Takie jak u... dajmy na to Iber. Powinienem cię zarąbać siekierą (najlepiej diamentową, jak w Minecrafcie...). Ciebie, BioRocka (wykorzystał mój pomysł z włosami) i NSSD (wykorzystal mój pomysł z flipheadem Furno). Lord Vox 18:12, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Łoooo k**wa! A z resztą ten fliphead to nie jest mi nowość. Gdy mój brat kupił Furno, zacząłem eksperymentować z jego maską. Patrzę - fliphead! Patrzę parę tygodni później - NSSD to zrobił! Co do włosów - BioRockDude miałby tu zaglądać? Jakoś wątpię... No chyba że masz konto na YT lub DeviantArcie i tam umieściłeś Sorix... Ale chyba nie. A z resztą Lynna jest starsza od Sorix. Co do iberowatego tułowia... Sam to wymyśliłem, więc nie mogę powiedzieć nic innego jak... Kto pierwszy ten lepszy! Volgaraahk No i tak to jest... Zawsze coś wymyslę, wysilę się, to się okazuje, że ktoś już to wykorzystał... Nie masz pojęcia, jak to wkurza >:( Ale mam jeden fliphead, jak na razie u nikogo go nie widziałem >:D Lord Vox 18:22, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Vox, wiem o każdym flipheadzie. Jeżeli jakiś masz, to bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że taki kiedyś już zrobiłem (nie koniecznie wstawiłam to na Wiki). A z resztą jak już wstawisz, to się postaram znaleźć coś starszego z takim flipheadem.Volgaraahk >:( Lord Vox 18:40, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Tak, wiem, jestem zUo xD Volgaraahk Jeszcze się na tobie zemszczę >:) Lord Vox 18:45, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) No to się zemścisz, ale na razie... Weź się w końcu przyznaj, że głowa Versussa jest od NSSD. I żadnych wymówek, typu "Ja nawet nie widziałem tego filmu!", bo dobrze wiem, że widziałeś. Volgaraahk Filmiku z Blightem nie widziałem... Samego Blighta widziałem. Mówię tylko, że Blight ma jeszcze czerwone oczka :O Ale concept na głowę jest od niego... Lord Vox 18:49, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Przecież już mi mówiłeś... Ale ze mnie cep... No dobra... Ale nie wiem jak się zemścisz, bo ja wyjaśniam, że coś brałem z YT, a Ciebie to trza przydusić, abyś coś powiedział. Volgaraahk Co przydusić? Moge ci tu zaraz wyspiewać wszystko, co wziałem z YT. Co do zemsty... No cóż, zobaczymy, czy w ogóle będę miał ochotę się mścić xD Lord Vox 18:58, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Może zrobisz kolejną żeńską postać, żeby się odstresować, Voksiu? ;P The Champ Is Here!!! 19:01, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Nie jestem zestresowany... I nie mam częściu do biustu ;P Po prostu prowadzę jakże emocjonujacą wymianę zdań z użytkownikiem o nicku Banderwil, i doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego rozmawiam tutaj, a nie na dyskusji wcześniej wspomnianego użytkownika... ja to napisałem? O_O Lord Vox 19:05, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Jezus, on też? <:( Lord Vox 17:46, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) To żeś,Banderwil trochę przesadził...'' Kapura98'' No, Kapura, może byś się teraz wypowiedział, zamiast zrzędzić, że przesadziłem... Volgaraahk Ok, no to oceniam.Technika:wyje...eee,znaczy świetnie.Chyba nie ma (nie licząc głowy i stóp) rzeczy która jest normalnej konstrukcji 10/10.No,przyszła kolej na wygląd.I tutaj też jest świetnie,chociaż nie pasują mi trochę stopy Hero Factory.I tylko przez to jest 9,5/10. Kapura98 Gdzie Ty widzisz stopy HF? 0.0 Volgaraahk Oops,pomyłka.To czarne stopy Rahkshi? I tak nie zmienię oceny,bo mi nie pasują.'' Kapura98'' Naprawdę niezły, tylko dlaczego nie ma broni? 5/5 Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 15:30, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) On ma broń, ale nie ma jeszcze takiego zdjęcia... Niedługo wstawię zdjęcie z bronią. No czasem tak jest Tymi rękawicami, według mnie, wszystko spieprzyłeś... Lord Vox 10:53, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) No, no, MOC pirsza klasa! Kolorki idealne, pancerze na nogach bardzo przypadły mi do gustu. Widać, że nogi stabilne. Tułów skomplikowany, na plus, niezły pomysł z kolcami. Ogólnie MOC to (nie)małe dzieło sztuki, zasłużone 9,5/10. Niez Lesiu Nie, no po prostu mistrzostwo! 10/10 --DARKON TAMUR 22:11, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) doskonały rakhszi. zarówno moc, wykonanie, kolor i broń. najbardziej podoba mi się pomysł na kolce kręgosłupu. tak to 100/10 >HETROX 23< W końcu cię znajde, znajdę cię... ^^ No i widzę, że ktoś go lubi na fejsie, ciekawie mnie kto, czy ktoś z FB, czy spoza? Wiesz może coś o tym? Vezok999 23:05, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) :Właśnie nie wiem. Vox też się mnie o to pytał, próbowaliśmy nawet coś wymyślić, ale wspólna dedukcja skończyła się fiaskiem... Volgaraahk 23:21, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Uaktualniłbyś jego galerię ViktoriaForever!]] 13:34, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Muszę przyznać, jest EPICKI! Wojti2000 (dyskusja) 05:04, kwi 11, 2014 (UTC)